An Unexpected Evil
by DatBoiClay
Summary: Begon and Gred are two young mice raised at Redwall. But everyone favors Gred over Begon. When Begon finds a book talking about the lost sword of Martin the warrior, he sets off on a journey to prove he is just as good as Gred. Gred thinks Begon is evil. Is that true? Or could something deeper be going on?
1. Chapter 1

Today is an important day of the year. A day when woodlanders gathered at Redwall from all across Mossflowerwood. They would feast and talk and sing and dance and tell stories and play and celebrate the coming of spring. Today is the Spring Fest. The famous holiday was actually five days long, and it was that long for a very important reason: the Redwall games.

The Spring Fest itself is thousands of years old but the Redwall games, however, is relatively new. Ever since the defeat of Mangrad Wild three-thousand years ago, the land has been covered in a warm blanket of peace. There has been reports of small run-ins with baddies, but those are few and far in between. In fact, there has only been three bad attacks over the last fifty years, and they where done by tiny bandit groups. In times of such peace it is known that youngsters get restless, witch was why the Redwall games were founded one-thousand six-hundred years ago. At the Redwall games, a sport would be played for each of the five days of the Spring Fest. And today, the fifth and last day of celebration, sparing would take place.

The spar was well favored by the woodlanders, for it used the sword fighting techniques of old. And the old history of heroes and legends where beloved by everybeast. Thus, the headbeast of the sparing sport made rule to make the sparing as historically accrete as possible, but the opponents would have to use wood swords of course.

All of Redwall was exited for the event. One huge courtyard was where all sporting events took place, and it was pact full of chattering and bustling beast. grass was toppled by clawed feet trying to push through to the buffet table. A drunken otter was bumped into and he staggered into a bush. Sounds of "Ow!" followed an old hogwife as her pricks accidentally stabbed unsuspecting beast.

A young mouse was standing outside the crowd, eagerly waiting for his time to spar. He was wearing the light green novice habit of the order. At his waist was a makeshift rope belt at witch hung a wooden sword. His name was Begon. Begon had been apart of the Redwall games for as long as he could remember. He use to play the boxing sport, but now he much preferred sparing. It was easer to think himself one of the heroes of legend when he knew how to handle a sword.

"Ladies and gentlebeast!" a loud voice sounded from an otter silenced the crowd of beast. The otter announcer was standing on a pedestal near the center of the festivities. "I present to you the fifth and final game of the Spring Fest... Sparing!'

The whole courtyard erupted in cheers.

The otter waited for the cheers to die down before he spoke again. "On the left, we have Nimble Nim. But will his agility be enough to take down Bill the Bull? Lets find out. Ready, set, fight!"

The world around Begon erupted in cheers as the two began to spar. However, from his point, Begon couldn't see any action. He knew the fight would take place in a ring formed by white paint. Begon stood on his tippy toes, leaned left and right, but it was no use. Though he was tall for a mouse, too many beast blocked his sight.

Eager to see the fight, Begon ran around the crowd to find a pillar that boxed in the huge courtyard. He was hoping to clime up to get a better view. But on his way there, he almost crashed right into the ancient Abbot Nill.

"Sorry Abbot," Begon almost had to shout over the din. All around them beast where making bets and pooling in nice leather belts and daggers.

The Abbot shook his head. "Begon, Begon. You promised me you'd be more careful if I allowed you to spar. And why aren't you in the waiting room?"

Begon toed the ground. "Well, Father Abbot, I thought it'd be more fun to watch the spar instead of sitting in a room waiting."

Abbot Nill's stern face softened at Begon's sheepish smile. Begon had been brought to Redwall by a band of otters. He was orphaned in a bandit attack. He'd been cared for by Berna, the badgermum. And Abbot Nill helped Begon learn and grow as he did all the little ones of Redwall.

"So be it," the Abbot finally sighed. "But," he added as Begon was about to blunder off, "you must be _careful._ Stop being a clumsy rat and pay mind to what you're doing!"

"Yes Father Abbot," Begon bowed. And this time, he strolled of more carefully.

Luckily for Begon, he found a nice chair to stand on so he didn't have to figure out how to climb a pillar. By the time he was able to see the ring, the fight between Nim and Bill was over and a new match had began. Four, five, six matches passed before it was Begon's turn.

Without Begon having time to prepare the announcer called, "to the left, we have our beloved Gred-"

The announcer was drowned out by wiled cheers.

After everybeast calmed, the seemingly annoyed otter continued, "and to the right, we have... Begon?"

"Here!" a small voice came from somewhere in the crowd. "I'm here!" Begon made his way through the now silent and curious beast saying things like, "sorry," "excuse me," and "watch my way."

Finally and awkwardly, Begon made his way to the challenge ring.

"Um, everybeast, this is Begon," said the announcer.

Gred smiled at Begon, enjoying seeing the other mouse embarrassed. Gred was an all black mouse, with a scar running down half his face. He was from the same settlement as Begon and got the scar when they where attacked by fox bandits.

The otter continued, "ready, set, fight!"

Everybeast let out loud cheers, choosing sides and placing bets already. Most of the best naturally sided with Gred.

Wanting to knock that smirk off Gred's face, Begon rushed at him with his wood sword raised. Gred only grinned wider as he side-stepped Begon and smashed him in the back with the pommel of his wood sword. Begon fell to one knee, winded.

The otter stomped his foot. "Penalty! Watch it! Two more strikes an' you're out, Gred."

Gred mumbled, only loud enough for Begon to hear, "sometimes you have to risk a strike to gain the advantage."

That was the wrong thing to say.

Before Gred was even able to blink, the enraged Begon was on him, slashing and striking faster than an adder. Gred evaded and blocked Begon's advances with some difficulty, his face stone-hard in concentration and realization of his mistake.

The crowd's cheers around the sparing mice where unleashed like a thunderstorm.

Gred seemed to be tiring. Sometimes, Begon's wood blade would slash the other's arm and he would have to retreat backwards. Gred's look was now one of uncertainty. Begon wished he could give Gred that same smirk, but he too was tiring. Sweat beaded Begon's face and soaked his light-green hobbit. His sword arm was burning with exhaustion.

Gred took note of this and chose that moment to unleash his full fury. He lunged at Begon, bombarding him with forceful bashes and quick strikes. It was too much at once, too much too keep up with. Gred charged into Begon to deliver his final blow, knocking the other mouse flat on his back.

The now blaring shouts from the onlookers were reaching unbearable levels.

Both mice kept still, panting, staring at each other.

The otter announcer had to shout to gain the crowd's attention. "Hay! Quiet! Listen up! Tone down... Good, thank you." The otter looked to the black mouse. "Gred has won this match..."

He was drowned out by cheers and had to wait for the onlookers to finish throwing flowers into the ring, which Gred accepted with a huge smile.

"But," the otter continued, "does he have the stuff to win the championship? I don't doubt it, but you never know!"

The two mice where dismissed from the ring. This time, Begon went to the waiting room to avoid another embarrassing mishap. He hated to admit it, but the Abbot was right. There is a pathway from the ring to the waiting room, cleared by a fence made from rope. It made getting to and from the ring a lot easier. The waiting room itself was a large brick shack lined with benches. Begon sat away from the others, preparing for his next match.

And so, the hours went by, spar after spar. The roster was set up so that all the opponents would have a chance to spar with one another. Whoever would win the most matches would win the overall competition, coming in first place with the gold badge. Begon didn't win all his matches, but he did fairly well. Still, he hoped that he would at least win the silver badge.

"All righty folks!" The otter was standing on a stage now, which was located on the far left of the gigantic courtyard. All the opponents where lined up at the bottom of the stage in no particular order. "Its the moment we've all been waiting for, the choosing!"

Exited murmurs flowed through the gathered woodlanders. Begon was standing somewhere in the middle of the opponents, blocked from view, though he hoped he'd be in everybeast's view soon, holding the silver badge. Begon waited their as patiently as he could, though his heart drummed with excitement and worry.

The Otter held up the copper badge stamped with an image of a sword. It was the symbol of fourth place. Not a very desirable award, but better than not wining at all. "The winner of the copper award goes to... Hoff!"

Polite applause greeted Hoff, who was a rather fat hedgehog, as he walked to the stage to receive his award. Hoff then stood on the stage to the far left as the others would join him, lining up from left to right.

Begon bit his lip. He knew he did well. Not well enough for gold, but silver. Silver, he hoped.

The otter announcer then pulled out the bronze award from its case. It held a simple but beautiful design of a fish. "And the winner of the bronze badge is Begon!"

Begon's face fell, but he tried to act happy as he walked across the stage to receive his badge. He didn't want the applauding beast to think him a sore loser. The bronze badge fit into his palm, feeling cold and awkwardly heavy. Begon didn't pin the badge to his hobbit as Hoff did to his tunic, instead he held it in his paws.

The next awarded went to the small, nimble mouse named Nim. It was the silver badge Begon so dearly wanted. He looked sadly on as Nim pined the badge to his dirty smock. The badge seemed too royal for his scruffy appearance, with its elegant symbol of a stag gloriously crafted onto it.

Everyone knew who won the gold badge. Gred, who beat every single opponent. It was no surprise to anybeast, for this is Gred's fourth victory in a row. He was met with ecstatic cheers and whistles from his fans. Gred received his award with a broad smile. Mousemaids cried, "look at his scar, So though and handsome!" Gred smiled again and bowed, his bright golden badge flashing.

The ending speech was taking place, being given by the sparing headbeast, a hare, instead of the otter announcer. Begon paid no mind to it. He was too busy staring enviously at the gold badge that was made with only the most beautiful artsmenship. It depicted the famous Redwall symbole with extraordinary detail: Martin leaning casually on his sword staring into the distance with a fearless look on his handsome face. Were as Begon wanted the silver badge, he craved the gold badge. But Begon knew he didn't stand a chance against the other mouse. For a second, Gred caught Begon staring and the two mice met eyes for a split second.

 _One day,_ Begon promised himself.

* * *

A/N: And so, I bring you the knew and hopefully improved version of "An Unexpected Evil" (Is the title suppose to be it quotes? Or italics?) Anyway this was suppose to be out last Sunday but things came up that I had to deal with. Had other priorities first, sorry. And the next chapter should be out by the weekend. I'll try to update once or twice a week basically. Oh, and lets just say the events in this story take place in Redwall's most recent history, so maybe four-thousand years after Razzid Wearat. To be honest, Redwall's history is out of order and it confuses me. Well, on that note, see all y'all later.


	2. Chapter 2

Begon sat on a stool, in front of him a tin bucket full of soapy water stood. He was currently washing his beloved light-green habit. It had gotten filthy in the spar yesterday. In the meantime, Begon would wear a bland tunic while his habit was being cleaned. He did love his habit. He had to beg Abbot Nill for it, just like everything. He had just grown out of his dibbun years when Abbot Nill had said he was too young to join the monk ranks. But Begon was persistant, and finaly the Abbot gave in and let him join. Begon was ecstatic. He had always wanted to be a monk, to be important around the Abby. Perhaps he would even become Abbot and lead Redwall. But at the moment he was still a novice with his novice habit.

 _I'll get there one day,_ Begon thought. Content with his future plans for succsess, he smiled to himself and continued scrubbing his habit.

Beside Begon was his hut. It was roughly made out of boards and had a thatched roof and a stone floor. Begon had made it himself. Begon lives on his own though he was not yet considered a young adult. He was granted a room in the main Redwall building, like all the orphans, but he chose to make his own place. When the idea struck him, Gred had laughed, doubting that Begon could. But he did. Begon went to the library, his second most favoret place, and read on the process of building.

Begon held up his habit, dripping with water. He inspected it for any dirt. Satisfied, he hung it up on a line to dry before heading out for his morning run. It was part of Begon's rutine to stay fit. He ran around the perimeter of Redwall, where there would be little to no pedestrians to slow him down. He got halfway around when he ran into Gred.

Gred and two other beast where outside, already training for next year's Redwall games. The second best was an otter, Soma, practicing archery. And the third was a hedgehog, Hoff, sharpening a beautiful whittling knife.

Begon tried to avoid eye contact with Gred, but failed. Gred smiled at Begon smugly, the golden badge on his tunic shone as he walked over. The other two followed close behind.

"Good morning Begon," Gred said slyly, "or is it not? I bet you miss this." Gred flashed his gold badge in the sun.

Begon narrowed his eyes and thinned his lips, trying too seem angry though he was more so embarrassed. Embarrassed that he was envious of the most handsome, well-loved mouse in Redwall.

"Bah! You and that gold badge," Soma said sourly.

Gred looked at her sideways. "Oh, hush. Your just jealous."

The otter archer pushed him playfully. "Not a chance."

Both friends shared a giggle before Gred turned back to Begon.

"Fine. But I bet he's jealous," said Gred with a smile.

Begon scowled.

"It's okay, Begon," Gred said sarcastically, "you mite just beat me next year."

Hoff, not picking up on Gred's sarcasm, said, "yeah, there's al'ays nex' year." He flashed his wonderful whittling knife. "This beaut' only got me in second. But there's al'ays nex' time. An' I do love smithin'. In't that what the games are 'bout anyway? Doin' what you love?"

Gred rolled his eyes at the hedgehog's misunderstanding.

Begon was more angry then embarrassed now. He was fuming. But he had to admit that Hoff's words took away some sting. Hoff was always like that, gruff and sincere in a nice way. Begon almost liked him, if not for him being Gred's friend.

Just as Gred was about to say something, probably insulting, the Abbot's voice sounded.

"Ah- _hem!_ I hope you all are being respectful to each other." Abbot Nill walked up and eyed them sternly.

Gred straitened up, not wanting to damage his reputation. "Yes Abbot, Father Abbot. Just a little friendly banter is all."

Begon wanted to wipe that charismatic smile off Gred's face, but before he could speak the Abbot said, "come Begon, I've been looking to speak with you. I knew I'd find you on your run. Now lets have morning tea, come."

"But-"

"Come!" Abbot Nill had a sternness in his eyes that was not to be questioned. Begon sighed and walked with the Abbot.

When the two mice where out of earshot of the other three beast, Begon spoke. "Why?! Why does Gred have to be such a rat?!"

The Abbot sighed. "Begon, young Begon, _why_ must we keep having this conversation? You know very well why Gred acts like he does. He is older than you. He has more memories of the settlement and he was attacked and scarred. He's got his demons to face."

Begon was uncomfortable with talk of his old home, however he just had to ask, "but why's he got to pick on me?"

The abbot shook his head. "I don't know, I don't know. But what I do know is that you are both mountain mice. The biggest, strongest mice known to Mossflower. If only you two could get along. You two are the only survivors from the settlement, after all."

 _Perhaps that's it,_ thought Begon. _Gred sees me as competition. We are the biggest, strongest mice in Redwall._ Begon looked down and noted he dull grey fur. _But he is much more handsome with his shinny fur, and he's better at sparing. Much better._

"But he's so much better than me," Begon said, responding to his own thoughts. "Better at sparing, better looks. Hellgates, everybeast loves him. Why's he got to pick on me then?"

The Abbot rolled his eyes at the repeated question. "Begon, stop repeating yourself. You are not a mocking bird. Besides, I know one thing your better at then him."

Abbot Nill smiled.

"What?" asked Begon, curious. "What is it? What? Tell me!"

"Living."

Begon scratched his head, confused. "What?"

"Yes, Begon. Living. Gred is so obsessed with sparing. He trains dust 'till dawn. It's all he does, all he thinks about. And it doesn't make him happy, I see it. I know why he does it, but that's between me and him. But you, " the Abbot smiled, "have many things you do that make you happy. Learning, reading, meeting knew beast by the berry patch, and, yes, sparing. See? You know how to live better than him."

Begon felt some unsure confidence. He questioned what the Abbot said, but it made him relax for some reason. Then one question came to mind that he just had to ask Abbot Nill.

"Where are we going? What did you want me for?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you." The Abbot licked his lips. "I knew you wanted to win the gold badge."

Something Hoff said came to Begon's mind. "There's always next year."

"That a mouse!" Abbot Nill said proudly. "Now, I must go speak with Gred."

"Put in a piece for me!"

"Begon," the Abbot warned.

"Sorry"

And with that, Abbot Nill walked off.

There wasn't much else to do now, so Begon went to the library to occupy himself with a book. On his way there he passed mother Berna, the badgermum. She was by the daycare watching the dibbuns play outside. They waved to each other as he walked by. Begon sighed. He missed spending time with mother Berna. She took on caring for him and any other orphans as a mother. But when Begon grew up and moved out, he saw her less and less. She did have dibbuns to tend to, after all.

Begon continued on to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Begon made his way down to the library, passing the velvety pink and red carnations that bloomed along the walkway. As the sweet smell of flowers drifted to Begon's nose, he was also having sweet thoughts. Thoughts about how wonderful the day would be when he, Begon, would be a proper abbey brother. He imagined all the respect everybeast would give him. Maybe even Abbot Nill would stop talking down to him then.

 _Abbot Nill,_ Begon thought, _I hope he's giving a stern talking to Gred._

Begon just didn't get Gred's superior attitude, or why everybeast loved him so much. Just as Abbot Nill said, they where both mountain mice, the strongest of all mice. So why shouldn't Begon and Gred be equal? To be treated equal? And now that Begon thought about it, Abbot Nill often comes down harder on him then Gred.

The floral scent in Begon's nose went sour.

 _I'll get even with you one day soon, Gred,_ Begon secretly promised himself.

Begon finally reached the tall, humble building that was the library. He walked up the stairs and through the large oaken doors. The inside of the library was well furnished, with bookcases towering all the way up to the seemingly endless celling. Books seemed to fill every wall like bricks, and the whole place was colored in soothing dark reds and browns.

Begon took a deep breath through his nose. He did love the smell of paper, especially freshly made paper. Speaking of which, Begon could smell a bunch of new books. While he noticed a new addition to the library, he also noticed something missing. Where was everybeast? Not even Amyl Redtail the squirrel librarian was to be seen. Begon shrugged it off. He didn't know exactly what he wanted to read so its not like he needed help finding a book.

Begon tapped his chin, walking down the isles of bookcases until he finally settled on mathematics. He found the library's latter and climbed up high to where the mathematic books where kept. But just as he was about to grab one, he notice a much older looking book. So he grabbed that one instead. He was about to climb down when he heard somebeast shout:

"Begon! What are you doing up there?"

It was Amyl Redtail the librarian. She immediately regretted it as the young one lost his balance. Fortunately, the library was full of cushions and pillows, which was normally used for the comfort of readers, but on this occasion they saved Begon from a nasty fall.

Amyl Redtail quickly ran to his side. She asked him with concern in her voice, "Begon are you alright? I really wasn't thinking when I called out like that. It just you were so high up that you surprised me."

Begon sat up and shook a small red pillow off his head. He smiled at the librarian and said, "I'm alright. I didn't see you, or anybeast else for that matter. So I was trying to get a mathematics book for myself."

Of course, he didn't mention that the book he had chosen was not a mathematics book at all. In fact, he didn't know what the book was about exactly. Just that it was old.

Amyl Redtail said, "Well, next time call for me. It is easier for a squirrel to climb shelves to than mice, we're built for it." She giggled, then turned a bit serious. "By the way I heard about what happened during the games, and I sorry. I know you want to get first place after all that practice. But there is always next year."

"I understand," Begon replied.

After Amyl left, Begon took a closer look at the book. It was ancient and worn. The cover was so old that the title was unreadable. Begon opened to the first page, dust flying up to tickle his nose. Inside the title read clear: 'The Lost Sword of Martin the Warrior'

 _This should be more exiting then mathematics,_ Begon thought.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was planed out and partially written by by Redwalllover28, who also created the title for this fanfiction as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Begon had taken the ancient book back to his home and hid it. He didn't read it yet, for he was usually chatting in the berry patch or training by now, He had a tightly planned schedule for himself, and otherbeast, most notable Abbot Nill, mite get suspicious or even worried if he wasn't out. He couldn't let the others see what he found. If there was a long lost ancient sword to be found, Begon wanted to be the one to find it. He could just imagine finding the Sword of Martin. He'd be a hero!

As Begon was walking to the strawberry patch, he fantasized how amazing it would be to become a hero. He would return Martin's sword to the designated spot above the tapestry and everybeast would love him. Then he, Begon, would be number one in Redwall, placing Gred in second or even better, wiping him off the charts. Begon stopped there. The book just may be a made up tale, then he'd get exited for nothing.

 _Yes,_ thought Begon, _I'd better not give my hopes up. I'll just read the book tonight and wont think about it until then._

With that, Begon made his way dawn to the Strawberry patch to talk to somebeast who may be having a snack or picking berries for pie. Sure enough, he found the perfect maid to speak with: Mariah. She was a beautiful piebald mouse wearing a blue dress.

"Hello Mariah," Begon said a bit shyly, "what are you doing?"

Begon inwardly face-palmed. It was obvious what she was doing. Gathering strawberries in a basket, probably for her mother so she can make dessert.

Despite the dumb question, Mariah answered happily, "Gathering berries for mom. She's making her famous strawberry-rhubarb pie tonight!"

"That sounds grate," Begon tried to put upbeat happiness in his voice, but it just came out awkward and weak.

"Oh, Begon, did you know Gred won the gold badge yesterday at the games?" she sighed dreamily. "What a wonderful mouse! So strong and handsome!"

Begon suddenly felt a bit of anger, but that emotion was trumped by the nervousness he felt when being next to his crush. He was starting to shake and sweat lightly with the pressure of mixed emotions.

"Y-yes," Begon squeaked, then cleared his throat. "I was there, I won the bronze badge."

"Oh! How nice. Congratulations."

"Thanks," he said rather weakly

Begon was getting more upset. Not with Mariah, she was to pretty and nice to be upset with, but with Gred and loosing and not being noticed. He was sick of it. And he looked sick, now noticeably sweaty and shaky from all these emotions.

Mariah took note of this and asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

Begon quickly put an answer together, "I feel unwell. I didn't eat breakfast. I must go eat something."

"Okay then. Bye, I hope you feel better soon."

The two of them waved goodbye, then Begon rushed of to his hut.

Begon was extremely upset, feeling betrayed somehow that she didn't even notice him up on stage. Another thing that bothered him was her obsession with Gred. She was so infatuated with him that she didn't even notice Begon. Then again, Begon just met her a month ago. But the problem was they just couldn't bond. They weren't even friends, just acquaintances. A couple of mice that talked now and then about little things was all they did. Begon felt at arm's length with her and it frustrated him.

When Begon reached his hut, he plopped on his bed and groaned, remembering with embarrassment how awkward he was with Mariah. He decided against reading the old book he found. The Abbot may approach to check on Begon, and he didn't want to be caught reading it case it was taken and some other beast got to be hero.

Sure enough, after thirty minutes, the Abbot came knocking.

"Come in!" Begon shouted from his bed.

Abbot Nill creaked through the door and sat on a stool in the small hut.

"So, Begon, I didn't see you around. I know how tight you stick to your schedule, so I checked here to see if you where alright."

Begon didn't want to tell the truth. That would open up a can of worms that he didn't want to deal with now. Good thing he was a good liar.

Begon sat up on his bed. "I'm fine, Abbot. I skipped breakfast and got all dizzy. But now that I ate and rested I feel better."

The Abbot chided him. "Begon, Begon, why must you always be in a clumsy rush? I thought I told you, I don't know how many times, about slowing down and thinking ahead."

Begon rolled his eyes and sighed. "Abbot, please."

"Its true, young mouse. Watch your actions and think of the consequences."

After Abbot Nill finished scolding Begon, they both went their ways. Begon avoided the berry patch for the rest of the day, doing other activities like training and visiting the library. But all the while, he eagerly awaited night when he could read the mysterious ancient book.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. The past two weeks have been busy. But the good news is, now that these weeks are over, I now have much more time to write. I hope to update twice a week. Well, bye for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Begon didn't bother going to dinner in the abbey that night, he was too upset to eat with any abbey beast. Begon had been angry at Gred the other day for winning the gold badge that he felt should have been his! Then rubbing it in on top of that! Not to mention that nobeast seemed to notice him unless he was getting scolded or being told how grate Gred was.

Begon's stomach growled.

 _The pie that Mariah's mother made sounds good right now,_ he thought with a sigh, _me and Mariah could sit down together and eat the pie. Get to know each other better..._

Just then, Begon lost his appetite, recalling how Mariah doted over Gred and his victory, while not even noticing he was on stage!

Begon clenched his fist. _I like Mariah, I like her a lot. But she doesn't like me back. She only has eyes for Gred._

In his anger, Begon also noticed how much Abbot Nill was always on _his_ case, but never really reprimanded Gred.

Begon sighed and plopped down on his bed. Then he saw the badge he had won the previous day siting on his nightstand. He had not felt like wearing it on his habit because it was last place. But Gred was wearing the gold badge on his habit and boasting of how he won.

 _Why didn't Abbot Nill correct Gred on stuff like that?_ _If I did anything like that, Abbot Nill would come down on me just like that._

That made Begon angry. He looked at his badge and couldn't stand the thought of keeping that disgraceful thing! He got out of his shelter and went to the abbey pond. He flung the bronze badge far into the night sky and it landed squarely in the middle of the pond, where it sank.

But he was not satisfied.

His dinner consisted of berries from the orchard and some apples. He decided that he would take what should have been his! He would wait until the abbey was asleep, and take the gold badge that he should have won! After all, he was a mountain mouse, what made Gred so superior to him? In the meantime, he was going to check out the book he had discovered.

He lit a candle and started reading.

The book was some seasons after the events of 'The Rogue Crew.' It didn't really say how long. Anyway, it said that the badger lord, Russano the Wise II, had made some kind of peace treaty with a tribe mice, who also had rats, stoats, foxes, and weasels. He had promised to protect them from corsairs and pirats.

 _That seems like a stupid promise,_ Begon thought with a confused scow. _If the mice already had vermin in their tribe they were just inviting trouble. The vermin in their tribe would backstab them in a second to save their own skin._

He continued reading. Needless to say that not long after the treaty had been made the tribe was attacked by corsairs. And the tribe sent a rat called Braveheart Strongpaw to get help from the badger lord.

At this point, Begon was already disgusted with the book. He put it down. If this book was about the sword of Martin the warrior, he could already see why it was lost. Why would any honest beast trust vermin? A mountain mouse would not make such a fatal mistake.

He looked at the abbey building through his roughly crafted window. The candle lights were out. Everybeast was asleep. Now was the time to get what he wanted. He remembered from abbey school that the gatehouse had a tunnel that led to the abbey building. The gatehouse used to be a cottage of the abbey warrior Matthias and his family. Matthias had been the reincarnation of Martin the warrior. Begon imagined that such mice as Matthias or Martin were probably descendants of mountain mice.

After Matthias's time, the gatehouse cottage was home of the abbey recorder. However, in recent seasons the abbey recorders lived inside the abbey and worked in the library. The gatehouse was not locked because somebeast would occasionally be there at the times they excepted company. Begon went inside and found the tunnel.

Once he entered the abbey, he found an unused candle. It was in the kitchen. He lit it and crept by the kitchen staff. He climbed up the steps and went into the dormitory. He knew where it was since he had spent his earlier seasons inside the abbey. He found where Gred slept and saw the badge on the night stand. He took the badge quickly and silently. He also looked at the place where the creature's habits were hanging.

How he _longed_ for the day when _he,_ Begon, would be a brother of Redwall. Perhaps even become Abbot himself one day. Gred would be sorry then! He would make sure not to mollycoddle him like Nill. He would give him the hardest task and chores. And if he never made a young one feel bad, like he made Begon feel now, he would go three days with no food only water. That would teach him! And if it didn't he would throw Gred out of the abbey and tell him to fend for himself.

It was only after he had gotten out of the abbey, and back to his shelter he realized that he could be punished for stealing from Gred. And so, he loosened the east wall gate, should he have to run.

The next day Gred woke up, and found his gold badge gone. He immediately went to Abbot Nill and told him that the badge was missing. About ten minutes later they both went to Begon's shelter. Abbot Nill knocked calmly on the door. But Gred didn't want to wait and pounded on it.

"Come on, you thief! I know it was you!" Gred shouted. "You have always been jealous of me ever since I have known you!"

The Abbot's voice was slightly calmer, "please Begon, I am not accusing you, but if you did take the badge, hiding away won't help yourself."

Begon burst out of his shelter. He was wearing the gold badge on his habit, and he carried a sack with some fruit and the book about the sword of Martin. He started running towards the east wall gate and shouting, "it should have been _mine_! The games were rigged because Gred is everybeast's _favorite_! He wore this badge and kept bragging, and you did nothing to correct him Father! Well, I am taking this badge and I leaving this abbey to find the sword of Martin the warrior! I will not come back until I do!"

Before either of the mice could stop him, he bolted out of gate. Gred called after him, "go on then. But don't come back if you don't! Thieves don't belong in this abbey! You are a pitiful excuse of a mountain mouse! You make me ashamed to call myself one!"

With that he shut the door and bolted it. Abbot Nill just shook his head hoping that Begon would not come to harm if he went far away, and hoped that when he came back his attitude would be better.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long to post, it was suppose to be out days ago. And Redwalllover pretty much wrote this whole chapter, thanks :) for the help.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning was relatively peaceful, despite the chaotic events that took place earlier. The sun shone bright and the birds sang beautifully as Redwallers entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Nobeast grabbed any of the wonderful smelling food yet for Abbot Nill said he had an announcement. Everybeast was quite curious on what the Abbot had to say so early, except those who where there to witness the events.

Mariah, being one of those curious beast, entered entered Great Hall alertly. She saw that the seat next to Gred was empty. Ignoring her mother asking her to sit with her family, she sit down right next to Gred. Soma was seated to his right and Hoff sat down next to Mariah. Not that she noticed him. She was looking at the empty space on Gred's habit where his badge normally was.

"Gred where is you're badge?" she asked.

Before Gred could answer Abbot Nill called out, "Redwallers, I have distressing news. Begon has stolen Gred's gold badge and run away from the abbey in search of the missing sword of Martin the Warrior."

Mariah was quick to shout, "The fiend! The villain! He was always a strange one, staying outside the main building!"

"And if it were up to me, he would never be let back in!" Gred said, "There is no place in Redwall for thieves!"

There were whispers of agreement from almost eveybeast, and but before the Abbot could say anything Hoff yelled, "Shud up everybeas'!"

The intensity in which he said it caused everybeast to go silent.

Hoff continued, "I'm not sayin' what Begon did was right, but no beast don't ever corrects Gred when he don did wrong. He went 'n' prodded Begon during the games, caused him to lose his temper. Gred shoulda been disqualified. And on top that when he was braggin' and all nobeast corrected him! And Mariah, you are s'busy tryin' to get Gred's attention, that you don't even notice Begon got feelings for you!"

"I'm not interested in him! He has always been a weirdo." Mariah said ignoring the Abbot's glare. "I'm surprised that he and Gred are the same species! Gred is a million times the mouse that Begon could ever hope to be!"

For the first time ever Gred flashed her a smile. He didn't really care for Mariah, but if he could make Begon feel even worse when he returned home by having the girl Begon loved as his girlfriend, what better salt for his already wounded pride? Begon deserves it, after all. Stealing and being all-round pathetic, Begon definitely deserves it.

Soma, as if reading Gred's thoughts, said, "I don't know why Hoff and I keep company with you! If you were half the mouse everybeast thinks you are, you would go looking for him!"

"Not a chance," Gred scoffed

"And Abbot Nill, you still are not correcting Gred!" without awaiting the Abbot's reply, Soma heads for the door of the Great Hall and grabs his quiver and bow saying, "I'm going to look for Begon. Anybeast who wants to can join me can."

As he starts to leave there is a sound of somebeast leaving the table. The otter smiles as he sees Hoff coming to join him. As they start heading for the door, Gred followed only to see if they were serious, and Mariah because she want to show how devoted she was to Gred.

It was indeed true, Hoff and Soma where trailing off to go find Begon, their figures getting smaller and smaller as they traveled further from Redwall.

* * *

A/N: I've taken a little break from this story, but now I should be getting back to the usual schedule. Redwalllover is pretty much a co author to this story now. But that's great, I could never come up with such interesting ideas and plots myself.


	7. Chapter 7

From the wall top battlements Gred watched the two receding figures with disgust. He had thought Hoff and Soma were his friends, but if they were willing to look for a traitor of a mouse, they were no friends of his. There were plenty of others creatures that would enjoy the pleasure of his company. And on top of everything, despite the loss of his badge, mostly everybeast loved him. In fact, both he, Mariah, and Begon were reaching the age when beasts mated. If Mariah were his mate, it would really hurt Begon. And she would probably help him to continue a STRONG line of mountain mice. Certainly stronger than any offspring of Begon!

"What are you think about dear Gred?" Mariah asks breaking into his thoughts.

Gred doesn't want to tell Mariah what he was _really_ thinking about. Why risk the chance of her becoming disillusioned? So he said something that sounded believable.

"I'm thinking that since our abbey has found three traitors, that we need to start posting a wall guard. After all, we don't want traitors sneaking back in here while we are all resting, and then turn on us. For all we know, they could join a vermin band and decide to attack our abbey! They've all lived here, they could easily help a horde overthrow this beautiful home, Martin's sword with them or not!"

"You are so smart Gred," Mariah fawned. "And strong too. They should name you wall guard captain."

Unbeknown to either of them, Abbot Nill had climb the east battlements and heard _everything_!

"Oh, there will be a wall guard Mariah, don't you worry. But Gred will NOT be captain of it! In fact, I am forbidding him to even practice fighting for a full season."

"WHAT?!" Gred shouted "You can't do that to me!"

Before Nill can say anything Mariah says, "It's bad enough Begon stole Gred's badge, and some vermin gave him a scar that messed up a beautiful face, now you are taking one of his pleasures away?"

"Fighting should not be a pleasure," Nill said. "And I now realized that if I had been harder on Gred, NONE of this would have happened. Gred you will work in the cellars with Dreg the cellarhog until further notice. And Mariah, you will be assisting in the kitchens until I say otherwise."

The two mice tried to protest, but two strong otters took them to their new jobs. Mariah shoots Gred a look that says 'I love you, no matter what they do.'

As Gred was marched to the abbey cellars one of the otters took his wooden sword away from him. Abbot Nill watched in disgust as Gred tried to bite and claw his way away from his guards. Begon had been right, he should've been correcting LONG before now.

The scene was made even more crazy as Mariah tried to comfort him by shouting at the top of her lungs, "Creatures in this place are going crazy! Gred is the best creature here, and you're punishing him by keeping us apart! If anybeast had a grain of sense they would let him led a search party in search of those three no good traitors! And ABBOT Nill, you REALLY messed up this time!"

And Gred was heard saying in a convincing voice, "Mariah you are the only beast who understands me in this world. Once our punishments are over perhaps we'll leave these idiots and start a new life somewhere else."

Before Mariaah could answer, an otter called Swift Riverbank, who was the Skipper of the otters, grabbed Gred by the scruff of his neck and said, "You know Gred, you talk about Begon as though he was evil, but YOU are the one with a scar! In some of the places I have visited it is believed that if you have scar you are evil. And your attitude since you have arrived here hasn't changed my opinion. I hope my nephew Soma, and Hoff, and Begon don't come to harm. Now, let's get you to the cellars."

Abbot Nill watched as Mariah continued to rant that Begon was the evil one, if there was an evil mouse. And that she would leave the abbey with Gred whenever he wanted.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in Mossflower Wood Begon was exhausted from running since early morning. He had found his way to the red stone rock formation that looked like an askew bookshelf. Knowing from Abbey school that there were caves there, he decide to take his rest. Once inside he looked at the golden badge that he had stolen from Gred. The picture of Martin the Warrior seemed to be giving him a reproving look.

Begon thought it was odd, but was too tired to care. Even though it was still daytime he fell asleep.

In his dream he was back at the abbey, standing in front of tapestry of Martin the Warrior. All the sudden Martin stepped out of the tapestry. He spoke softly but firm to the young mouse.

"Begon you know what you did was wrong."

Even though the mouse in front of him was and impressive figure, Begon spoke his mind, "Gred was ALWAYS acting like he was the best mouse that was ever born, Martin. He thought that rules and regulations never applied to him. When we were younger and lost our families, I looked up to him. I thought he was the greatest, and truth be told, I probably would never have made it to Redwall if it hadn't been for him." Begon admits ashamed of himself as he remembers the earlier days.

"So, what happened?" Martin asked

"Everybeast was saying how strong and brave Gred was to help another younger mouse." Begon explained "And how sorry they were that such a young one had a scar on his face. I don't know how he got the scar, it was before he found me. But I think hearing this made Gred feel like he was better than anyone else."

"So, his superior attitude and what others said made you jealous?" Martin asked

"Well, yeah." Begon admitted. No sense in denying it. "And I REALLY like Mariah. But she only has eyes for Gred. I figured if I returned to the abbey with your sword, creatures would see that I am just as good as Gred."

"And you think a sword makes a creature great?" Martin asked. "It is a creature's actions that define them. The advice I will give you is this: don't judge creatures by their appearance. Whether they are woodlander or vermin. Finish reading the book and you will understand why."

With that Begon woke up. It was late afternoon judging by the light coming into the cave. Begon would not dismiss the dream he had. He took the book out of his bundle and began to read.

* * *

A/N: It has been awhile. I haven't been on FanFiction for a long time until yesterday. Time got away from me and I really should have been working on this. But summer is almost here and everything so that's good. And Redwalllover wrote this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

This part of time, this place was just some seasons after the events of 'The Rogue Crew.' The badger lord, Russano the Wise II, had made some kind of peace treaty with a tribe of mice, rats, stoats, foxes, and weasels living together. He had promised to protect them from corsairs and pirats.

It was a beautiful settlement in which the tribe lived on. Lush green grass covered the ground and crops sprouted from fertile soil. All around was quaint cobblestone cottages and houses. The tribe was populated with mice farmers, rat blacksmiths, and weasel cooks, though the jobs where plentiful and not just limited to those. It was the perfect settlement, and indeed, these kind of things where targets to hordbeast who would love to take over the land and enslave the inhabitance. And, in fact, an attack would happen soon after the peace treaty was made.

But on this beautiful day, attack was the last thing on the mind of anybeast. The sky was sunny and clear, casting bright light on the garden filled with yellow and blue flowers. A pair of butterflies danced over the garden as a bee landed on a flower. A rat named Braveheart Strongpaw strode through this wondrous place, enjoying this perfect day.

"Ah, g'morning Braveheart!"

The rat smiled and tipped his hat at the mouse gardener.

That was the last event that took place before chaos struck like lightening.

Nasty looking corsairs flooded through the tribe, about fifty of them armed with sharp cutlasses and daggers. The tribesfolk wouldn't go down without a fight. They used what they had, scythes, hammers, and fishing spears, to fight the best they could.

The chief, an older stoat, called out, "All able bodies, fight! Give time for the children, elderly, and weak to escape. Then run away yourselves!" Then the chief ran into battle himself with an old fishing spear.

Braveheart was about to charge into battle when he felt a paw on his shoulder. It was the gardener mouse.

"Braveheart Strongpaw, you need to get help. Go, get the badgerlord. Don't worry about us, the vermin won't burn down homes, they want them for themselves."

The rat nodded and ran toward Salamandastron.

The garden mouse watched the retreading figure for a moment, then charged into battle himself.

* * *

The dusty colored sky told Braveheart Strongpaw it was dusk. It was at this time he arrived at the foothills of Salamandastron. He knew the attack was over, the corsairs would be in the little cobblestone homes by now. He just hoped everyone escaped and that not too many were injured.

Two older hairs stood with impeccable posture a little off. Braveheart slowed his step and walked up to then unthreateningly.

The hairs where named Spearback Fleetpaw and Dewnose Runner. They were veterans soldiers of the Long Patrol, and their trained eyes saw the rat trek the foothills toward them a long while ago. They knew that the rat was part of a tribe of mice that lord Russano had made peace with, so they didn't attack.

Braveheart could tell the hairs still didn't trust him by the exchange of glances they gave each other. He didn't fully understand the reason why. It was true that his ancestors had served King Mortspear Greeneyes.

After Mortspear's death, and since his sons and grandchildren were in distance lands, a good bit of his soldiers decided that they didn't want to terrorize other creatures anymore. They threw away most of their armory, only taking food and a few weapons to protect themselves, then they deserted the hordbeasts who where still loyal.

Shortly after the desertion, bandits had attacked them mostly with threats, thinking that the rats were just wayfarers. They didn't know that they were trained soldiers. The rats easily defeated them, but left them alive in exchange for a promise to never rob again. They did not want to needlessly kill another creature. They continued their travels until they came to a valley called Peace Valley. This was an area lived in by mice. Knowing that the mice probably wouldn't trust them, they took up residence in a cave.

It was mostly unknown what caused these hordbeast's sudden change in heart. A popular story is that since they where treated so badly by King Mortspear, getting beaten and killed over simple mistakes, that they promised to never let another beast feel that same pain. Some believed that they never supported the King in the first place, that they where forced into the hord with threat of death.

But that was many, many seasons ago. Now, the mice and other creatures lived together in peace, and that peace was in grave danger.

Braveheart looked Dewnose strait in the eyes. "Peace Valley is under attack."


	9. Chapter 9

It was dark outside, and Begon was fast asleep. It had been some time after dawn when he drifted off while reading the book. That night was calm and cool. Crickets chirped, some nearby stream trickled.

Then, Begon felt a sharp poke to the side. "Ay, mousy! Wakey wakey."

"Go away, Abbot Nill." Begon rolled over. "I'll clean my hut later." A sharp stab met his back. "Owch!"

Begon leaped to his footpaws. "All right you! What's the big idea!"

Not seeing anything in front of him, Begon rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked around.

 _Maybe I was imagining things,_ He thought.

Then he looked down and into the eyes of a confused brushrat.

The brushrat giggled nervously. "Oh wow, hehe, you're a lot... bigger than I expected. Uh, you are a mouse, right?"

Begon smiled threateningly at the brushrat and squared his shoulders. "Yes, I am a mouse. A mountain mouse, the biggest and strongest of all mice. And you are a brushrat, the littlest and weakest of all rats."

"Oh, y-yes, quite right." The skinny little rat was now trembling under Begon's gaze.

Begon couldn't help but feel power like he never felt before. To have such ability to manipulate another's feelings, it was wonderful to be in control.

 _Is this how Gred feels?_

"So," Begon said, turning his attention back on the rat. "What business do you have poking me with that stick?"

Anger passed over the brushrat's face. "It is a spear!" Begon bared his teeth and growled. The little rat jumped. "Uh uh, but I was just trying to get your attention!"

"For..?"

"Oh, yes yes for uh... I wanted to ask if I could borrow some supplies."

Begon crossed his arms and gave the rat a skeptical look. "Really? I think you mean you wanted to rob some supplies."

The rat sputtered. "N-n-no! No!" This was really becoming fun for Begon. "I swear on my own life that I wasn't about to rob you!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I swear it! And I- Oh, what's that?!" The rat pointed behind Begon and he looked back. The next moment Begon felt a sharp pain in his stomach. All those years of training took over. Begon whirled around and grabbed the rat's spear, yanking it from his claws, and pointed the spear at the rat.

The brushrat saw the look of pure rage in Begon's eyes and started to back away slowly, sputtering, "I- I- It was just a joke! A- a- simple, harmless prank! I swear! I swear o- o- on my life!" But every backwards step the rat took, Begon crept closer, his jaw set and fangs bared. It was clear he was not hearing what the rat was saying.

Finally, Begon lunged on the terrified rat. He skewered the rat's chest on the spear, and one horrible scream ripped through the night.

* * *

A soft grey dawn light filtered though the trees, dappling the ground in an ominous molted light. The small stream trickled calmly as Begon washed the blood from his handpaws.

Begon was relaying the incident. He killed a creature. He, Begon, killed someone. And it made him feel... good.

Yes, good. The power he felt. The power to manipulate another being to his will. The power to control like he never had.

 _The power to be a hero?_ he questioned. _Like in all the Redwall stories._

Begon dryed off his handpaws on his habit and hit cold metal. He looked down at the badge. Martin seemed to be giving him a very disappointed and even disgusted look.

"What's wrong? The rat? Didn't I have to kill him, Martin?"

No answers came.


	10. Chapter 10

Soma and Hoff where somewhere in Mossflowerwoods, surrounded by tall trees and thick underbrush. They followed what they hoped where Begon's tracks: tall grass that has been trampled on and the occasional huge mouse footprint that only a mountain mouse could leave behind.

Hoff's pace was slower than Soma's fast pace. The hedgehog was panting a bit and his legs were sore. He had to admit, he wished he was more in shape for this journey.

"Hay, Soma," he huffed. "You think w'could stop a bit? Maybe... Drink an' eat a little?"

Soma looked back an shook his head. "We have to follow the tracks while they're here, matey. It might rain and wash them away."

Truth be told, Soma never traveled by himself before, even though he was an otter. So the going has been hard on both of them.

Soma moved aside the leafy branches of a bush. "Oi! What have we got here?"

Hoff looked at the impression in the soft dirt under the bush. "Hm, seems t'be a rat print. I'd say a small'un."

They both looked at each other uneasily.

"A rat print," said Soma. "So close to Begon's."

"I sure hope t'my spikes a fight didn't happen."

As they looked ahead, there hopes where crushed. Near an askew rock formation laid a dead, bloody rat. Looking over, they found Begon near a small stream.

"Begon!" Soma shouted out. "There ye are!"

The mountain mouse turned and looked up gravely. They walked toward each other.

"Begon what happened here mate?" Soma asked.

"I was sleeping, and that rat woke me up and attacked me," Begon explained, a bit nervously. "He tried to rob me, he would have probably killed me. What I did was in self-defense."

"My Uncle Skip says the only good vermin is a dead'un," Soma said with a nod. "Ye did the right thing Begon, the vermin would've killed ya otherwise."

"I don't know," Hoff said. "Maybe you should've tried t'talk with him. Violence don't gotta be the answer to everything."

"There is no reasoning with vermin Hoff," Soma said "That kind of belief can get ya killed." He turned to the mouse. "Begon, you have to return to the abbey and own up to yore mistakes, matey."

Begon didn't want to return to the abbey. He felt strangely embarrassed to face Abbot Nill again. He looked at the rat and felt a strange stab of guilt mixed with that feeling of power.

 _I did this,_ Begon thought. _I am strong, like a hero. But why do I feed bad about it?_

Hoff walked a step closer to Begon and clasped his shoulder. "I for one understand y'reasons. I'm very sure th'good ol' abbot will to. Ay, you may be punished, but y'will be forgiven."

Begon suddenly came up with an excuse, a good one. "I can't go yet. I'm trying to find Martin's sword."

Soma laughed. "I'm sorry, my mate. Countless beast, vermin and woodlander alike, have spent countless years looking for that sword. What makes ya think yore going to find it?"

"Also," Hoff added. "You don' need to find some sword t' be forgiven and prove y'worth."

Begon thought for a moment. Even with Hoff's kind, convincing words, he still couldn't stand the thought of looking Abbot Nill in the eyes. Now Begon felt he needed to return with the sword more than ever. He decided he wouldn't lie, but he wouldn't tell the whole truth either. "Well, I found this." He showed both beast the strange, ancient book. "I believe this may hold clues as to wear Martin's sword is."

He left out the part where Martin visited him in a dream. He didn't want them to completely believe he could find the sword. That way maybe they would leave him alone, and Begon could find the sword for himself.

Soma took on a more serious tone. "Begon, we must go back to the abbey. For all we know this book could be a work of fiction. If we leave now and set a brisk pace, we could be home by dusk."

Begon knew the book was true, Martin himself said so. "Just think about it for a moment, Soma," Begon reasoned. "What's the harm? I follow the clues in the book, and spend maybe a week total searching. If I don't find the sword then I go back to the abbey, no harm done. _But_ if I do find the sword, then an honorable treasure will be restored to Redwall once more. See? There's nothing to loose and everything to gain."

Hoff scratched his chin. "Gotta pint there."

"Fine," Soma sighed after a while. "I understand how important this is for the abbey, so I see that we should at least try."

"We?" Begon asked, confused.

Soma smiled. "Yes we. Do ya really think an otter would miss an adventure like this? We're here to help, right Hoff?"

Hoff scratched his headspikes a bit sheepishly. "Yeah... Just wish I was 'n better shape." He patted his round belly. "But I'll help in what way I can."

 _Shit,_ Begon thought. _I was hoping they would go back to the abbey and let me find the sword. It would look better if I found it myself._

Despite his thoughts, Begon put on a fake smile. "Thank you guys, this would be easier to figure out this book if more minds where involved."

"Let's get to it, then," Soma said. "Where do we start?"

"Well," Begon explained what he had read of the book so far.

Soma shook his head. "I don't trust that book. There are no good living vermin. The only good vermin is a dead'un."

"Now, Soma," Hoff said, not even attempting to defend vermin at the moment. "Remember, we got nothing t' loose and Martin's sword to gain. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I'll tell ye what could happen," said Soma. "That book was most definitely written by vermin. We can't trust it. It could be a trap. It's to much of a risk."

"And it's a risk I'm willing to take," Begon said. "You can just go back to Redwall, I'll find the sword."

Soma spoke up, "Hold it! Ah, what am I? A spineless shrimp or a brave otter? I'm coming with ya! But I still don't trust the book."

Hoff nodded. "I'm staying. No problem t'me except some sore footpaws. S'where should we start?"

Begon hoped they would back off and go back home, but he thought perhaps they would hopefully give up soon. So for now he told them, "I don't think the book would mention where the sword is exactly, but we can try to find the places. I think looking in Pease Valley is a good start."

"Where d'you suppose that is?" Hoff asked.

"There's a map drawn in the book," said Begon as he opened up to that page. "See? It has Pease Valley marked. And a slanted rock formation right here. I believe that is the same one we're standing under. So if we travel east from hear, we should end up there."

"Sounds liked a good plan," Hoff said.

"Let's get a move on then," said Soma, already walking eastward.


	11. Chapter 11

The warm spring sun was high in the sky. Begon, Hoff, and Soma where traveling to Piece Valley, as they said. They decided it was best to travel along the stream, so they had access to water when they got thirsty.

"M'feet are Really hurtin' me," Hoff said, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't mean to be rude," said Soma, a bit jokingly. "But remind me again on how you managed to win the copper badge in the spar."

"Brute strength," Hoff answered, missing the playful tone in the otter's voice. "Y'see, you don't a'ways need good endurance t' win a fight, jus' blunder int' 'em."

Soma was a bit annoyed that Hoff took him seriously, the otter was just trying to have a little teasing fun is all.

"Shush!" Begon put his paw up to silence them, then whispered, "You hear that?"

The two other beast took a moment to listen carefully, then Soma shook his head and Hoff whispered, "Nothin'."

Just then, a shrub beside them rustled. Then another across from them, more of the underbrush started to wave and shake until it looked as if Begon, Soma, and Hoff where standing in a green sea.

"What'n Martin's name is goin' on," Hoff said a bit panicked.

Soma got his bow at the ready, and Begon grabbed his wooden sword.

"Who's there," Begon said, narrowing his eyes angrily to cover up any sign of fear on his face.

The rustling around them increased, causing a racket. Then loud, screaming voices erupted around them. Fear took ahold of all three beast, them having never seen anything like this.

"You think," Soma swallowed hard. "You think this is a ghost?"

"How'n Hellgates d'you fight a ghost," Hoff fretted.

Begon hushed them, then yelled at the top of his lungs, "Whoever this is! Stop! We mean no harm!"

A horn sounded, and everything, the movement in the brush and the voices, stopped abruptly. Then a shrew walked out of a bush. He had an imposing posture and stone cold eyes. He wore a green hat with a brown eagle feather set at it's side. Following, all around, about thirty shrews appeared from the underbrush.

"Who enters the territory of Rudon the Slayer," the shrew spoke.

Begon smiled in relief. _Just a bunch of shrews,_ he thought.

"We're awful sorry," said Hoff. "We had n'clue this place belonged t' anybeast."

Soma, obviously angry, spoke his mind. "Your territory! Look here mate, this is the wilderness. It don't belong to nobeast! And what are you doing scaring a bunch of travelers like that, huh?"

Rudon brandished his rapier, then bowed. "I understand your frustrations, otter. We had to put on a show of strength to scare off any baddies, if you happened to be that. But I now see that you are good beast, woodlanders." He smirked. "You three must admit, that was a good scare."

Soma, a little disgruntled, crossed his arms. "What do you mean scare off baddies? Mossflowerwoods is a peaceful place. Or is there danger to worry about?"

"Everything will be explained later," Rudon said. "I've got questions for you, you know. But that's for a later time. Come, you all look hungry."

Begon trusted them, they seemed to highly dislike vermin after all, and they where woodlanders. They followed the shrew further away from the stream, until they came to a well hidden camp. Lean-to tents where painted a somber green and covered in plantation. Their supplies where covered in wire net, then in greenery. Anybeast could walk through this camp and not even realize is was here

They all gathered around and sat on a log. They made introductions first, then ate some food, which was some kind of strawberry crumble topped with cream. after they where done eating, Rudon asked his question.

"I see you are wearing a habit, Begon," he said. "A Redwall habit. Now, what is a Redwaller doing all the way out here?"

Begon cut into speak before Hoff or Soma could, he did not want to be branded as a thief and cause any mistrust. "We're out looking for a sword, a sword that's very important to the abbey."

Rudon looked at Begon with his stony eyes. Begon felt as if Rudon was staring through his skin to examine everything inside. It was a bone-chilling feeling.

 _He's smart,_ Begon thought. _He probably knows I'm not telling the whole truth. I hope I haven't made him suspicious._

Begon couldn't read Rudon's face, the shrew was good at keeping his emotions hidden.

"I see," he said. "This wouldn't happen to be the long lost Sword of Martin, would it?"

"Ey, that be it," Hoff said.

Begon was a bit surprised on how the shrew figured that out already, Rudon wasn't a citizen of Redwall after all.

"That's right mate," added Soma. "It's a long story on how we decided to take this adventure, but I'll make a long story short."

Begon tensed up, he didn't want this shrew to mistrust him. Just by looking at him. Begon knew Rudon was the kind of beast you wanted on your good side.

"Well, an argument happened back at Redwall," Soma continued. "And Begon here ran away to find the sword, to prove himself perhaps. Me and Hoff came into the picture because we went out looking for him. We all decided that the sword is very important and sacred to Redwall, so here we are."

Begon was beyond relived. He was so happy that Soma left out a lot of details. But Soma didn't even realize he was covering up for Begon, he was just trying to relay the information quickly.

"I see," Rudon said after a moment of thinking. "Perhaps I could help."

"You could?" asked Begon, both surprised and suspicious at the same time. "How exactly would you do that?"

There was a shine in Rudon's eyes. "We're getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we? Tell me first, mouse of Redwall, what your plans are."

Begon felt nervous telling this shrew such plans. Even though they both shared a hatred of vermin, Begon was still suspicious. The mouse glanced down at the gold badge, seeking help from Martin. However, he got no answers. Begon had to make up his own mind.

"I found an ancient text detailing the last events of Martin's sword, apparently." Begon finally said. "Peace Valley is one of the places mentioned, and we happen to be close to it, based on the map. So that's where we're headed first, it wouldn't hurt to look."

Rudon chuckled darkly. "Wouldn't hurt to look? I bet it would hurt very much to look."

The confused look on Begon's face seemed to cause Rudon more amusement. "You see, mouse," he began to explain. "What happened in Peace Valley took place many centuries ago. It is nothing like it use to be. The whole place is crawling with brushrats. They aren't very smart or skilled in combat at all. Absolutely nothing to fear when faced with just one. But Peace Valley doesn't house just one. There has to be at least a hundred of those pest swarming the place. They've built watchtowers and some walls too. Not impressive by any means, mind you, but enough to cause complications."

Begon groaned in frustration and held his head in his paws. "How an I ever going to search the place?" he asked more to himself.

"That's where I come in to help," Rudon said. "When I had you surrounded earlier, that was thirty of my warriors there. All together, there are seventy-six of us in all. With carful planning, we'll be able to take down those rats and take back Peace Valley."

"Hmm," Hoff thought aloud. "Sounds good t'me."

"My mates," said Soma. "I know, if we put out heads together, we can think of something!"

"Wait," Begon put his paw up to silence the others. "Rudon, why are you helping us? What are you getting out of this?"

"That's simple, Begon," Rudon answered earnestly. "Us shrews have lived along this stream for many, many years. We've been having problems with these brushrats as of late. They are creeping down from Peace Valley to where we live. We even had to disguise our camps."

Begon remembered when he was attacked by that brushrat so early that morning. The rat wasn't powerful or smart by no means, but he was still an annoyance.

"Of course, my warriors can easily take them out," Rudon continued. "However, not before they get a chance to burn some supplies. And if this raid on Peace Valley goes really well, I hope to make it a new home for my tribe of shrews."

Begon looked into Rudon's pleading eyes and saw a beast he could trust. A strong, honest shrew with excellent leadership qualities.

"We're with you," Begon said with a smile.

The group discussed their plans long into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Shadowy forms moved silently through the ferns under the forest. The night was black, the moon and stars being blocked by rolling dark clouds. A soft drizzle fell from the bleak sky, making mud and slick ground.

The shadows turned out to be Begon, Soma, and three shrews. The night's bad weather made their cloths uncomfortably damp, the wet cloth rubbing against their fur. Despite this, the night was perfect. Under the cover of the black clouds, the group could enter Peace Vally without having to worry about moonlight or starlight giving them away.

This small band wove quickly and quietly through the forest ground, going to complete their mission. The plan was to assassinate Rangar, the fox leader of the hord of brushrsts. After this, the hord will have no head. No leader, no order. In this time of chaos, Rudon will bring his army to crush the brushrats and take back Peace Valley.

Rudon wanted Soma and Begon to go on this mission with a few select warrior shrews. An otter and a mountain mouse are way bigger and stronger than any one shrew, which is why they where specifically chosen to slay Rangar. They stand more of a chance against him than anybeast else. But of course the plan was to take the fox lord out in his sleep, that way their is no risk of anyone getting hurt or killed. However, it is always good to come prepared as possible.

As the group moved further forward, they could make out dark, blocky shapes through the trees. It was the wall and watchtower. Begon saw the outline of a brushrat sentry walking pacing on the wall, and his heart started pounding in both excitement and fear.

 _I can do this. I am a mountain mouse,_ Begon though. _I can take out Rangar and any brushrats that get in my way. I can do it, just like Martin. Just like a hero._

However, even after prep talking himself, Begon couldn't shake of the feeling that something was wrong. Kind of like his fur was being brushed the wrong way. Something just didn't feel right. Begon tried to put this off as nerves. All warriors must feel fear at some point, especially before their first big battle.

The hidden crew came to a halt, just under where the treeling met the valley. And for the first time, they got a clear view of Peace Valley. A large, grassy field stretched out before them, wet with the drizzling rain that was slowly getting heavier. In the background was tall, toothy mountains that dominated the sky. Begon's heart leaped with a sudden joy that warmed him. It was something in Begon's mountain mouse blood that made him feel right at home near mountains. Oh, he wondered what it would be like to climb one. How wonderful and amazing and beautiful it would be.

 _The mountains are not what I came for,_ Begon scolded himself for loosing his track of thought on the mission. But he still couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever climbed a mountain before his settlement was destroyed, before combing to Redwall as an orphan.

No, what he came for was in the foreground. In the grassy field stood a dilapidated, castle-like building made of rough cobblestone and wood. In a way, the building almost resembled a shrunken, ghostly skeleton of Redwall. As if this fort on Peace Vally could be mirroring some horrifying future of Redwall.

The thought made Begon shudder.

Soma clasped Begon's shoulder. "Cold rain, mate," the otter whispered. "Hoff should be here shortly."

The minuets ticked by, until finally the spiky figure of Hoff walked down the dirt road to the front gate of the fort. The brushrat sentries on top of the wall obove the gate pointed down at the hedgehog and seemed to be talking amongst each other. One of the two guards manning the front gate on the dirt road put his paw up to the wall sentries, but also made a few other signs as if to say 'keep watch, be ready.'

When Hoff reaches the front gate, he was confronted by the two guards.

"What do you want, hedgehog?" said the first guard in a gruff voice.

"Well, y'see," Hoff said, "I be a traveler. Yep, that be me. I've done traveled a long way, see? And y'know, a traveler gets awful tired-"

"Get on with it," the second guard snapped.

"Ye'sir," Hoff replied, still showing his quaint smile. "S' I'm tired. An' heard of a place called Peace Valley. S' y'see, I thought I'd come here t'see if y'all had shelter or food."

"You've come to the wrong place," sniffed the first guard.

"Begone, hedgehog," warned the second guard.

"Then what's this place, anywho?" asked Hoff. "S'as I'm walkin' I see this here building..."

During this confrontation, Begon's crew wasted no time. With the guards distracted by Hoff, Soma aimed his loaded bow at the dark shape of a sentry one of the four watchtowers, the closest one too them. The otter let go of the bowstring and a split second later, the sentry fell silently, an arrow through his heart.

One particularly skilled shrew named Madro rushes forward, ducking down in the grass completely. He ran through the field, any disturbances in the grass looking like it was caused by the wind. Soon, the shrew climbing the watchtower, grabbing the brushrat's body, and heading back to the treeline where his group where waiting. Madro made it back and hid the body in some ferns. Then, he spoke his report softly.

"Hoff's distraction is working, all the guards on the front-face are preoccupied with him, besides this one," the shrew grimly joked. "Now that this sentry is down, we should be able to enter the watchtower unseen. Come quickly, follow me."

Soma and the other shrews followed Madro, their forms covered by the tall grass and the movements hidden by the wind and rain. However, Begon hesitated. The mountain mouse looked at the place where the dead brushrat was hidden. Begon decided to search the body, and found an old cutlass. With a soft clank, Begon fixed the rat's weapon to his belt and discarded the rapier.

 _This will be much better than that tiney shrew weapon,_ Begon thought as he moved into the grass to catch up to the others.

Silent as shadows, the group opened the door to the watchtower and entered the rough-looking building. The inside looked like something similar to a log cabin. There was no furnishings on the inside, just a latter leading to the top of the tower.

Madro put a claw to his mouth as a reminder to the others to keep silent, his figure barely visible in the dark. He listened for a moment and looked around, then he motioned for the others to follow him.

They followed single-filled, with Madro up front. The group claimed the old wood latter, eventually stopping on the first floor. It was a simple wood platform, with a door that led out to the top of the wall. If they where to climb the latter further, they would be on top of the watchtower. But they needed to stop on the first floor, then go out the door to the top of the wall.

Slowly and carefully, the group moved along the wall, ducked under the cover of the wood spikes framing the wall. The rain was much heavier now, drumming on the surrounding building. While the group was thankful for the rain to cover their sounds of footfall, the rain also made the stone they trod on slick.

Everybeast continued forward, until Madro halted them. The shrew tied a rope to one of the wood spikes lining the wall and used it to climb downwards, to the ground. The others followed. They continued to walk, this time inside the fort of Peace Vally. They creeped behind the misshapen old cottages and huts that served as lodging for the hord. The only decent place was a small, tower-like building made of cobblestone.

That building was the home of Rangar.

The group headed to the oaken front door of this small tower. Madro greased the hinges, then he opened the door slowly, silently. Everybeast filed into the throne hall. It was pretty dark and empty inside, with only six candles lighting the hall, three candles lining each wall. There was a rope tied to each candle, attaching them together and leading to the pitch-black back of the hall, where the throne was supposed to be. Begon thought the ropes where some type of cheap decoration, since this place obviously didn't have the luxurious resources to make fine decor. The group walked further down the hall, door clanking shut behind them.

"Now," Soma whispered, "we just have to get to Rangar's sleeping quarters and finish him there, quick and easy."

Begon nodded, his confidence surging. If word spread that he, Begon, slew Rangar the fox, he'd be regarded as a hero. Maybe even the recorder of Redwall will write a story about him and put him in the Redwall Chronicles. Then maybe Begon would get as much respect as Gred. And if Begon found Martin's sword on top of that, he'd be renowned as one of the best heros yet to date in the new age.

A loud, soupy voice coming from the end of the hall broke Begon's thoughts. "Oh, you won't find Rangar in his sleeping quarters."

Suddenly, a dark figure walked into view from the shadows where the throne was. It yanked on the ropes that Begon thought where decorations. The candles attached to that rope where pulled off the walls, landing in a big, goblet-shaped fireplace. The kindling caught instantly and lit up the room in a blinding light after being in the dark for so long. The members of the group shielded their eyes in shock, trying to recover as fast as they could. Once his eyes adjusted, Begon could see a tall, lean red fox standing in front of the throne with a smirk on his face.

"That's right," the red fox said," Rangar is not asleep, he is right in front of you."


End file.
